The present invention relates generally to gas compression systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for supplying compressed air for industrial facilities.
At least some known industrial facilities include air compression systems that include compression devices that are coupled in flow communication in compression trains that enable air to be compressed in predetermined sequences. At least some of the known air compression devices include axial and centrifugal compressors. Additional support equipment for known air compression systems may include filters and filter housings, superchargers, flow control vanes, and/or coolers coupled in flow communication with the compressors via piping and/or ductwork configured for the associated air pressures and flow rates. Moreover, the systems typically include turbine engine and/or electric motor drives coupled to the compressors.
Known air compression trains generally compress air in smaller volumes than is used by the industrial facilities, thereby necessitating the use of a plurality of trains. However, increasing the number of trains increases the footprint of the system, as well as the number of components, such that capital procurement costs and operational and maintenance costs are increased. Moreover, increasing the number of components typically increases manufacturing lag times and capital installation costs. In addition, some known systems are oriented in vertical configurations, which requires additional capital procurement and constructions costs for an associated building or structure.